


Slices of Pure Bliss

by Kisuru



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [5]
Category: K-On!
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Birthday, Cake, F/F, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Today is Yui's birthday. Despite Azusa's reservations, she gives in and feeds Yui cake. It is a special occasion, after all.Prompt: 043. Teasing
Relationships: Hirasawa Yui/Nakano Azusa
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302083
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Slices of Pure Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> As well as cake being a given for Yui's birthday, I added the cake theme for National Cake Day. The days overlap for me. They're one and the same, right?
> 
> [Originally written on Twitter thread.](https://twitter.com/KisuruFic/status/1199497805053734913?s=20)

"Yui-senpai?"  
  
"Yeah, Azu-nyan?"  
  
"Aren't you putting too many strawberries on your cake?"  
  
Yui paused, ready to pluck another strawberry from the fruit plate. Her face contorted with bewilderment and shock. Mildly, Azusa regretted her decision to point out the problem.  
  
"You can never have too many strawberries, Azu-nyan!"  
  
Azusa heaved her shoulders. She sat on the edge of the seat near Yui's. "But," she pointed at Yui's large slice of cake, "you have... ten strawberry pieces. Really?" She recounted them again. "Eleven."  
  
"But they're yummy!"  
  
"You'll be too sick for club activities."  
  
Yui puffed her cheeks out defiantly. "I won't! I have two stomachs."  
  
"Don't you remember last time?" She very much doubted Yui could keep focus with that mindset. Asuda recalled she leaned over the table, bemoaning her life. "You ate too many chocolates, and--"  
  
"Okay, okay. I was a little sick," Yui grumbled. Her hand dropped on her lap and she slouched in her seat. Still, she eyed the strawberries, her eyes like a predator’s. "Azu-nyan is responsible."  
  
Azusa pressed her palm to her forehead. "One of us has to be." She could not let Yui willy-nilly do whatever she pleased, especially when it was her birthday.  
  
"Mugi-senpai, you're always an enabler for Yui's bad habits," Azusa told her.  
  
Mugi's finger tightened on her tea cup's handle. She smiled, placid, and waved the criticism off. "You should be spoiled on birthdays, right? It can't be helped.”  
  
"Mugi-chan gets it!" Yui perked up, her energy suddenly revitalized. She grabbed for the knife perched near the plate. “Birthdays are super, super special.”  
  
Azusa would never win a war between them. Yui wanted an excuse to stuff herself with cake without any remorse, and she couldn’t stop her every day.  
  
Honestly, she could stand to soften up a little bit for Yui's sake. Azusa weighed the possibility, eyes trained on the smudge of orange frosting on the corner of Yui's lip.  
  
“Don’t be messy,” Azusa chastised. She grabbed a napkin from the table. Despite her better judgement, she poked Yui in the cheek with it and gently rubbed the smudge of frosting off with a quick wipe.  
  
Even the warmth in Yui’s cheeks was beyond obvious when she brushed her through the thin fibers. Azusa blushed.  
  
“That tickles, Azu-nyan,” Yui giggled.  
  
Azusa dropped the napkin on the table. “I’ll only clean up after you this once.”  
  
Yui eyed her expectantly. Shifting, Azusa watched the emotions play on her face, and the mischievous glimmer enter her eye. Azusa wasn’t completely oblivious. Leaning forward, Yui cupped her hand against her cheek conspiratorially.  
  
"Feed me!" Yui begged.  
  
Azusa jolted in her chair. "Eh?"  
  
A fork swung before Azusa's eyes like a loose pendulum. Her eyes crossed.  
  
"No way." Azusa's expression turned deadpan. "Not adding fuel to the fire."  
  
"Pleeeeasse?" Yui asked.  
  
"You're not a baby. Feed yourself." In her chest, Azusa's heart wildly beat faster.  
  
Yui leaned closer. Azusa felt her breath on her cheek. "Make sure I don't eat too many strawberries. This is your job!""  
  
Azusa snorted at her grasping at straws. "I never applied for that job description."  
  
The long-suffering doggy stare broke Azusa’s resolve down. The fork slipped through Yui's fingers and hit her palm. She scooped up a thin slice of strawberry with a spoonful of curly frosting under it. She lifted the cake towards Yui's mouth. Yui's teeth shone as he readied herself.  
  
"You have to tell me when."  
  
"Now you're really acting like a baby," Azusa accused. Her blush increased.  
  
Yui swayed back and forth. "It's my birthday wish. Azu-nyan being all lovey-dovey with me and feeding me cake~"  
  
Mugi choked on her tea. "Oh, my."  
  
Azusa was thankful Ritsu and Mio had not witnessed the scene yet. Yui might be done eating before they arrived to the clubroom. On second thought, it was rude to let Yui eat the cake before them.  
  
Azusa gave up. "Say, ‘Ahhh.’”  
  
Yui nodded dutifully. The cake fell in her mouth, and she chewed on it happily.  
  
"So soft. Sweet! Pure bliss."  
  
Fascinated, Azusa gulped. Was the cake delicious? Yui always exaggerated the cake they ate, but... When Yui was happy, she… She may have to taste test it, too.  
  
"More, more~" Yui sing-songed. The legs of her chair scraped the wooden floor as she clumsily pushed towards Azusa's side.  
  
Closing her eyes, Azusa obligated. This time, however, Yui grasped her hand. Azusa's heart thumped. Yui devoured the second strawberry in record time.  
  
"C'mon, three is the charm."  
  
Slightly growing amused, Azusa shook her head. "It is your birthday, after all." The number of strawberries... of the cake... Azusa put the numbers of calories behind her while she generously heaped strawberry and frosting on each forkful.  
  
"This is the best birthday present," Yui declared, mumbling through cake.  
  
Azusa gestured towards the front of the room. Mugi’s present (a noticeably wider and more elaborately wrapped box than her own) comfortably sat next to her present for Yui. "Your present is there. You can open it before we practice."  
  
"Yay! That too." Yui nodded, smiling goofily to herself. "That's the best, best present ever! All presents are the best! But…” She hummed to herself. “I really love Azusa's attention the most."  
  
Azusa heard a loud drum playing in the room—her chest—and Ritsu wasn’t even in the room yet. "Denied, Yui-senpai."  
  
"Eh? Why!?  
  
Azusa didn't reply, though. She couldn’t. She felt too warm and fuzzy. Mugi was right, and Azusa was surprised she didn't feel as self-conscious as she thought she would be with Mugi watching them. Yui had worked a bit harder lately, and she deserved reimbursement for the effort.  
  
“There’s only one strawberry left.”  
  
“Awww, okay~”


End file.
